1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to an improved headrest with adjustable connecting tubes. More particularly, the invention relates to an improved headrest in which the distance between its two connecting tubes is adjustable and several pairs of intermediate connecting tubes with different diameters are provided so as to enable the headrest to be used for seats of different models and makes of automobiles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With the progress of automobile technology, consumers regard comfort an important factor and automakers have tried to meet this need.
The seat of an automobile typically includes a sitting portion, a backrest and a headrest provided above the backrest. Such headrest allows a driver or a passenger to rest his head on it when the automobile is in motion or not in motion. Hence, if a suitable headrest can be provided, the level of comfort may be enhanced. However, because people have different heights and physiques, a single headrest can not meet the needs of people.
In addition, a small storage cabinet may be provided inside of the headrest so that personal items may be stored in such a cabinet. Furthermore, an electric device (such as a video device or an audio device) may be fitted in the headrest so that people sitting behind it may use such a device.
A better headrest would be the one that can be fitted on the seats of most models and makes of automobiles. In the prior art, a headrest that can be fitted on the seat of a model or a make of automobile often can not be fitted on the seat of another model or make due to the differences in the distance between the connecting bolts of a seat and in the diameter of the bolts. Hence, such differences result in an increase in the manufacturing cost of headrests.
To eliminate these disadvantages, the inventor put a lot of effort in the subject and has successfully come up with the improved headrest of the present invention that can be used for different models and makes of automobiles.